


Howl

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt keeps Hermann company after his transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

Title: Howl  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 1076  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [geniusbee](http://geniusbee.tumblr.com), based off of their [werewolf Hermann art](http://geniusbee.tumblr.com/post/92797974832/hermann-as-a-werewolf-doodles-struck-by-the-idea).  
Summary: Newt keeps Hermann company after his transformation.

 

"You want some company tonight? My samples won’t be ready until morning." Newt bins the gloves he's been using before scrubbing his hands and arms in the sink. He glances at the clock. "How long until it starts?"

"I need to be downstairs in twenty minutes. So long as you behave yourself, you are more than welcome." Hermann grits his teeth and takes a deep breath to calm his already fraying nerves. "I've got to change into something else first. Meet you down there?"

"Sounds like a plan. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Music would be nice. Perhaps some jazz this time?" Hermann winces as a flare of pain runs the length of his bad leg. "There's a package wrapped in white paper in our refrigerator. Grab that and some sort of snack for yourself."

"Gotcha." Newt walks with Hermann to the door of the lab. "I'll get everything ready. Go get changed."

"Thank you, Newton."

\---

As much as Newt would like to witness one of Hermann's transformations just to see what happens, he always turns his back when it starts. Being stared at makes Hermann more self-conscious and uncomfortable than he already is. Hermann tends to be incredibly irritable by the time his body begins to shift and Newt has no desire to make a bad mood worse.

Newt can still hear Hermann's body change from one form to another. He knows Hermann goes through pure agony as his bones break and reform. Newt always covers his ears when the screaming starts because he hates the sound of Hermann being in pain. Screams turn to groans which turn to snarls. Then everything goes quiet and Newt cautiously uncovers his ears.

He keeps his back to Hermann as he lowers his body to the ground. Newt makes himself as small and nonthreatening as possible. His right hand rests against his ribs, tracing a set of scars left by teeth. Hermann's condition is genetic, his mother and grandfather were both werewolves, which is the only reason Newt isn't currently going through a similar change.

Newt freezes when Hermann comes over. There's always a five minute window before Hermann wrestles control away from the creature he's become. Hermann isn't dangerous, but the Wolf is. It prowls around him, growling softly. The Wolf leans in close, inhaling Newt's scent. A warm tongue slides over the soft flesh of Newt's throat and he has to struggle to keep from bolting. Running now would be a very stupid idea. He doesn't have anywhere to escape to. The door to the sub-basement is on a programmed timer and won't unlock until the sun rises.

The Wolf flops down on the floor next to Newt. After a few minutes, a shaggy head come to rest on Newt’s hip. Newt opens his eyes slowly. The golden eyes staring back at him belong to Hermann, not the Wolf. Hermann can't speak in this form, but his face is still as expressive as always. Hermann pokes at Newt's arm with his muzzle until Newt reaches out to stroke the soft fur between Hermann's ears.

"Hey, Hermann." Newt eases himself over onto his back. Hermann sprawls onto Newt's chest, making happy little yips. Hermann's twice as large as a regular wolf and Newt grunts at the sudden added weight. They stay that way for a while before Hermann stands up. He gives himself a shake from nose to tail and then takes off around the room.

Newt loves watching Hermann run. It's something Hermann can only do in his wolf form and there's a look of pure joy on his face as he leaps over boxes and dashes round the room. Hermann's happiness is contagious and a huge smile spreads across Newt's face.

The soft sounds of jazz spread through the room when Newt presses a button on his laptop. Hermann's pace changes slightly, almost as if he's moving to the music. Newt grabs the package he took from the lab refrigerator. He peels off the white paper and stares at the chunks of raw meat inside. The transformation takes a huge amount of calories and if Hermann doesn't eat afterward, he tends to be very ill when he changes back. Newt sets the meat on the floor on a plate.

“Hermann, don’t forget to eat.” Newt sits down on the floor next to the meat and opens his package of apple slices. He eats three before Hermann joins him. “Do you want a drink first?” Hermann tilts his head. “Hang on, I’ll get the bowl.” Newt pulls a bottle of water from the cooler and pours it into the bowl. Hermann drinks slowly until the bowl is empty.

Hermann eats most of the meat and then sits down on the floor. His body might be that of a wolf, but his mind is still human. Before he was with Newt, Hermann spent most of his changes alone. His tail wags from side to side while Newt talks about his latest Kaiju theories.

Newt smiles when Hermann paws at the bag he brought. “I still can’t believe you never read any of the _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ books when you were younger. Lemony Snicket is awesome, man.” Newt pulls out a tattered paperback. “Make yourself comfortable. If my voice holds out, we should be able to finish this book before dawn.”

Hermann waits for Newt to stretch out before he lies down on the floor with his head on Newt’s stomach. Newt strokes Hermann’s head as he picks up where they left off the previous night. Much to Newt’s amusement, Hermann whines whenever Newt stops to get a drink or rest his voice.

By the time they reach the end of the book, Newt can barely keep his eyes open. He sets the book down, gives Hermann one last scratch between the ears, and then wads up his shirt to use as a pillow. “I’m just gonna rest my eyes for a bit, Hermann.” Newt’s voice is hoarse and he doubts he’s going to able to speak much the next day. “Wake me up when the door unlocks, okay?” Hermann licks Newt’s face and then wanders off.

When Newt opens his eyes, he finds a very naked and very human Hermann sleeping on his chest. Newt runs his fingers through Hermann’s hair, smoothing it down. Hermann murmurs Newt’s name, but doesn’t wake up. Newt yawns before closing his eyes again. “Sleep well, Hermann.”


End file.
